Ice cream and daydreams
by SapphierStar
Summary: Somehow Marinette managed to get a two week holiday with Adrien... oh and Nino and Ayla
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Well this is my first fic, I don't really have a schedule so if you follow expect random updates. Enjoy : D**_

"Well, that was fast. And we still have 5 minutes before we have to dash, my lady." Chat Noir commented to Ladybug.

"Yeah, well about that… I have a holiday tomorrow and I really need to do some last minute packing, so I'll be going." Ladybug retorted hands on hips. She grabbed at her yoyo that was placed on her hip bone. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have to go to, but it's not very far from here so I'll be able to come here if Hawk Moth attacks again. But before you go don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He teased one hand going to rest on his hip bone.

"Don't be silly kitty, I'll be back in a few weeks." She said as a farewell with a tap on Chat's nose and the ringing of both of their miraculous's beeped.

Lady bug flipped onto the floor inside the building she had been on before, and dived into the broom cupboard there was a white flash and where there was Ladybug standing there was now Marinette and Tikki.

"Wow, that really was easy, Tikki. Oh! And of course you need your cookie to regenerate. Here you go" Marinette handed Tikki a still warm chocolate chip cookie. Then there was a noise outside the door " _Shh, I hear someone, in my purse quickly."_ She hissed to Tiki, as she peered through the door, taking out a sheet of paper from her purse so there was enough space for Tiki there. She just heard a male voice talking to another from the broom cupboard opposite her. It sounded like they were saying exactly what she said just with the name Plagg not Tiki. Quickly she slipped out of the room, so she didn't look weird to whoever was in the other room. Almost as soon as she was out of reach of the cupboard, the person left the room, and Marinette let out a gasp. "A-a-adrien, hi. W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Marinette, I was just umm…."Adrien tried to think of something that made sense "doing stuff?" he kicked himself inside. "Anywayyyy, ummm, are you looking forwards to the trip tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait, I can't believe you got tickets for me, Ayla AND Nino. And that your dad is letting you go by yourself, I still have some last minute packing to do before we go tomorrow." Marinette cried clearly ecstatic about the whole process. ' _Godammit she's cute_ Adrien noted in his head, _but why isn't she like that normally? Do I…. scare her. I'll have to ask Alya on that, she might know.'_

"Yeah I know right, so cool. Hey what's that in your hand?" Adrien asked pointing to the piece of paper Marinette was holding.

"What, this? Oh it's just a little song I made up about Ladybug and Chat Noir, I thought Alya could use it for her ladyblog." She replied, ' _Please, PLEASE don't ask me to sing it, please, please, ppppllllleeeeaaasssseeee'_

"Hey, can you sing it for me?" The only response he got for that was a slightly annoyed face and a sigh, "Hey come on. You're spending two weeks with me, I'm pretty sure that includes a degree of trust."

"Yeah I get you, well if you want, some of it I'm still working on. but here we go." Marinette agreed, so she started.

" _I live a life that's full of fun,_

 _That keeps me sharp and on the run._

 _When evil comes, I find a way_

 _To use my force and save the day._

 _Uh-uh-oh_

 _Life's got me spinning 'round._

 _Uh-uh-oh_

 _My feet are off the ground._

 _Uh-uh-oh_

 _And when the sun goes down,_

 _You better hang around!_

 _It's Ladybug! Jumping above!_

 _The power is on when things go wrong!_

 _It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!_

 _The magic is on, always so strong!_

 _They look at me and think I'm cool._

 _I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule._

 _My ring is charged with energy._

 _My claws are out, just watch and see._

 _Uh-uh-oh_

 _Oh no, you'll never know._

 _Uh-uh-oh_

 _My force will only grow._

 _Uh-uh-oh_

 _And when the moon is out,_

 _You better hang around!_

 _Another day, I'm back at school_

 _I think about him, he's so cool_

 _He looks at me, I look away_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _He's got me spinning around_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _And when the sun goes down,_

 _That's what I become…_

 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Miraculous, the luckiest!_

 _The power of love, always so strong!_

 _I am a cat, just chillin' out_

 _But in the night, she's all that I think about_

 _I feel so strong when she's around,_

 _She picks me up when I am down_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Oh no, you'll never know_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _My love can only grow_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _And when I see her smile_

 _That's when she becomes…_

 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Miraculous, the luckiest!_

 _The power of love, always so strong!"_

"Wow.. y-your r-really good at that."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks for helping me pack maman!" I said, bringing out my suitcase from under the desk, "so I have packed my swimming costume, seven different sets of clothes, a towel, two sets of pajamas, my purse, the two dresses um…."

"Right, well my and your father wrote a list of what we think you should take, right let's go through it." Maman explained, unfolding the list from her pocket,"So do you have, toothbrush and toothpaste…"

"Maman why don't I check myself so you can carry on working down at the bakery," I suggested, having a feeling that Chat would turn up anytime now.

"Great idea dear, remember to be in bed by 10, you have a long day tomorrow."

I breathed a sigh of relief, some peace and quiet for me to talk to Tikki in. But as soon as I thought that a certain black cat peaked down from the window. "Great," I muttered "as soon as I get one person to leave another comes!" I walked over to the window to open it so Chat could enter.

"Hello, princess, what are you packing for?" He asked, watching me pulling out all the necessary, things I would need, under my breath counting of the things on the list.

"Oh of course I forgot the pass and unlimited wristband!" I said grabbing the two things that had taken up sole position on my desk. "What did you say Chat?"

"Oh, I was just telling you that I'm going on holiday for the next two weeks." Chat answered rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah same, with my friends, Adrien, you know him right, Ayla, and Nino. Hey do you want something to do whilst you watch me pack?"

 _ **A.N:Well my first fanfic hope you like it, some MariChat fluff will be coming soon for MariChat week. Hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions post them in the review. See you guys later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **A.N: HI guys thanks so much for the overwhelming support for my story, it really helped me write this double fast. Hope you enjoy it!**_

"I can't believe I'm going on holiday with my best friends AND Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed to her best friend, who was sitting next to her.

"Hey look, you can see it in the distance!" Ayla cried ignoring her friends past comments after hearing it for the 1000th time.

"Oh yeah you can. Now where were we supposed to meet!?"

A similar thing was happening in the boy's car.

"I can't believe I'm going on holiday with Marinette!" Adrien said popping another chocolate from the limousine table in his mouth. And then promptly choking on it as he realized what he just said, but it was to late to cover up now, as Nino had just realized what he said!

"Why Marinette, do you like her~?"Nino teased bringing up more than just a slight flush on his friends cheeks.

"No way, it's just ….. I don't really know her!"He replied quickly cringing at what he said, then added as if to reassure himself "Yes that's I don't know her very well!"

Nino however was not buying it. "Yeah right, come on bro, spill. Or I'm telling Ayla you do and you KNOW how much of a gossip she is!"

"Oh _fine_ then!"Adrien replied, rolling his eyes now regretting letting himself speak without thinking first.

Eventually, they both managed to meet up with each other a sign C,exactly opposite where they were supposed to meet.

"Look, look! There they are! Look! look!" Marinette cried bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Come on, everyone get out. We'll get the keys then drive round with the bags." Soon they were all walking down the path pointing out the places they were dying to go.

Adrien looked up from what he had been doing. They had been in the villa for roughly half an hour and they had bagsied all the bedrooms. Ayla and Nino were in separate rooms and Adrien and Marinette had been forced together after Nino told Ayla his suspicions of Adrien liking Marinette. As soon as she had been told this, Marinette locked herself in the spare bedroom. And that was the room he heard sobbing from. "I think a certain somebody might need a visit from her favorite superhero, Plagg."

"Must we!" Plagg complained from his jacket pocket.

"Yes. Plagg Transform Me!" A white glowing light appeared around my body, leaving in its place a tight leather suit. I ran my hand over my face and head where a mask and ears appeared on me. I clambered out of my window and then climbed into the one of the spare room."Hey, princess, why are you crying?" I asked seeing a rocking Marinette sitting clutching her purse to her chest.

"O-oh-h, h-h-i Chat. I-it's j-just. Oh I-I don't know Chat" Marinette cried, gulping her way through tears. The usual smirking face I have on a Chat Noir, I realised, had melted one of pure concern.

"Hey now, shhh, shhh. It's alright. Hey come here." I picked up the petite girl and sat her on my lap. "Now take deep breaths and tell me what's wrong.

"Okay, okay. It's just I have this crush on this boy, Adrien, you know him right…." Then she stopped, she must have felt me stiffen up. _'So that's why she's so different around me when I'm me and when I'm Chat.'_ "Chat! Chat? Are you alright? Yeah so I've had this crush on him since he started here. At the start well you see, I thought he was going to be horrible to me, like Chloé, she's this really horrible girl in school, but he really wasn't and he gave me this umbrella and that was when I first had a crush on him, a-and then I thought I hear two voices…." She started to cry again, so I held her closer to my chest she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest.

"Carry on princess," I whispered to her, in the most encouraging way I could.

"Ok,ok. So as I was saying I thought I heard two voices, one said 'oooh got yourself a girlfriend on the very first day!' and the other said 'they were made for each other'. And I know it's really stupid cause I can't even talk to him, but I told myself I would ask him out. And it's just agghhh what's the point? Oh and Chat, you can tell Adrien I like him. But don't tell him how ugly I really am" I was shocked. she really must have had a lot on her chest, I had to think of a solution and quickly.

"Hey how about instead of thinking of him when you see him how about you picture him as me. I mean we look the same." She looked up at me the shine on her eyes disappearing by the second. I wiped her tears away and she said simply "Chat, I'm tired. Can you sing me a lullabye?" I looked at her and she gave a petite yawn, I looked at her, I could feel myself falling for her with every second.

"Just for you princess," I paused racking my brain for possible lullabies, I landed a faint memory of the one mother used to sing to me, "Here goes

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"_

By the time I had gotten halfway through she was already asleep "Good night, princess." I kissed her on her forehead, then told Plagg to let go of the transformation. Soon enough I was looking like me again, I picked Marinette up and walked through to our room, placed her on her bed then tucked her in. I heard a shuffling noise behind me and turned round to see both Ayla and Nino filming.

"GUYS!" I half shouted at them, "What on earth are you doing."

"Oh, nothing just filming you and your soon to be girlfriend." Ayla answered slyly, "She's going to be so pleased.

"Oh COME ON! Right let's go out, leave a note for Marinette when she wakes up." I bargained dropping the previous subject there and then.

 _ **A.N: Well, hope this lived up to all your standards! Once again thank you so so much for following and favoriting. Here's some review replies:**_

 _ **Angelique: No It's just kind of like a center parcs place, i guess. But if you want it to be that then sure it can be that.**_

 _ **: Hope this has kept you from dieing : )**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this addition. See you later ; D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N: Hi guys, there's going to be some angst in this chapter because that's how I'm feeling, I think Adrien has a lot more insecurities than he let's on even as Chat Noir.**_

I woke up and looked around, it was still day time but I could see and hear nothing. Wait why was I tucked in the bed me and Adrien were supposed to share and the curtains were closed.

"AGHHHH," I screamed, maybe if I did everyone would come out. "Okaayyy, that didn't work. Right, calm down, calm down, what do I remember last? So I was in Chat's lap, I cried, a lot, then Chat sang me a lullabye, and I fell into a half sleep. Then all I remember next is…. the feeling of being KISSED!?" I was horrified by the memory.

"Marinette, Marinette! There's a letter for you, it was on the table, so I brought to you." My small spotted kawami handed me a letter that was roughly written note.

"Tikki~,"I wined "why are you out in the open we have no idea where everyone is. Oh fine! (I said as I saw the look my kawami gave me) I'll read the letter.

' _Dear Mari, We have gone out to do stuff (?), we would of woken u up but Adrien (who totally wants to go out with you) tolds us to leave you. Said something about, you were crying your eyes out when he came to see you! Anyway text me when ur awake, Adrien left a note for you under your pillow. See u later. 3'_ Okay, let's see what Adrien left me…." I froze taking in what the letter said _'crying your eye's out'_ "TIKI! Adrien said that I was crying my eyes out and only Chat knew that so either he talked to Adrien in that tiny space of time or…."

"Chat Noir is Adrien. Don't think on it marinette let's read the letter he sent."The reassuring voice of Tikki came out from the cupboard dragging my hand bag with her.

"Yeah you're right Tikki, now where is it? Ah found it, here, it says ' _Hi Mari (can I call you that?), before I say anything Ayla said either way *wiggles eyebrows*. Anyway, Chat told me about you (guessing you talk to him to huh ; D) He didn't tell me why but he said that you were crying your eyes out, told me to let you rest. Oh! And how cute you looked (I was like isn't she always!?) By the way if you want to talk to someone I'll always be there for you. See you later, love Adrien!'_ Tiki he said love Adrian LOVE! Look there's another piece of paper" I smiled at Tiki, whatever Chat had said, Adrien sure took it to heart. "It's a picture of the both sides of me, me and Ladybug, back to back arms crossed…. And Adrien drew a love heart around Ladybug and a heart with a question mark for me. And his number on the back."

"Come on let's go find them," Tiki said as she zipped into my purse. I grabbed my bag swimming costume, phone, the free band and Adrien picture then ran out the hose calling Ayla about where she was.

"Yeah we're just outside the swimming pool place…. Yeah….. Honestly! He put that…. I think someone has a crush on you~ …. Anyway see you later!" I watched Ayla end the phone call with Marinette and put it in her pocket. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. She looked away, into her bag with a sigh. _'He's really done it now, if Adrien doesn't really like Marinette and he was doing it to be nice, he-he's just gone and made it worse.'_ Ayla thought and looked up, "Nino we ….need to talk."

Nino looked surprised and Ayla mouthed something and he nodded. "Hey, dude, we're going round here ….incase Mari comes round here."

I sighed "Yeah sure go ahead." They turned round the corner, as soon as they were out of earshot they started talking, "It's not like I'm needed, even Ladybug could do without me." A patter of footsteps came up next to me. I turned to see the one person who I had offered help to that morning.

"No," Marinette practically growled she looked so fierce, her blue eyes burning with passion, "I don't care who told you that, or if you told Chat that or if you are Chat. Ladybug needs you more than you realise, and if you are Chat, well, she knows you love her and the only reason she doesn't back is because she loves someone in her real life. You know that. And YOU Adrien Agrest. You are the most needed boy in my life, and I will do anything, ANYTHING in my power to make you realise that."

"Wow, you, you really feel strongly about that don't you?" I said a slight blush colouring my cheeks as her hand landed on mine.

"Yeah I guess I do. It's just …. I feel that Chat has a lot more insecurities than he lets on. And I know I'm no Ladybug but I just wish I could be there for him more, you know?" I looked at her, the spark in her eyes were gone and she looked ten times older, I sighed inside, _Wow, she really must care for Chat, shame not for me… I could use someone like her'_ I felt a cold line of water trace down my cheek. And then the warm embrace of a friend, I looked up Marinette was wrapped around me, she lent back to see my face. "Come now, if you want we can talk in the bedroom." She whispered as she wiped my cheek gently. And then hugged me tighter.

"Ummm….it looks like we're interrupting something, should we leave?" We broke apart as if there was a fire on the other person. We turned to look at a laughing Ayla and Nino.

"Uhhh no, nothing going on here." I blushed furiously and looked away seeing Marinette doing the same, and added to her, "yeah I would like to talk thanks,"

We were walking into the central part of the resort, Ayla and Nino were walking at the front. (they said the needed to talk about something private, I suspect that it's about me.) Leaving me and Adrien at the back. We hadn't spoken since we got caught hugging, if we even looked at each other, we would look away blushing furiously. I was looking around trying to find something to talk about. I looked over to him and he was looking over his shoulder and whispering to a black thing. That looked like a kawami….there was only one way to find out. "Adrien, what's that on your shoulder?"

He his head shot up and tried to look surprised. "There's something on my shoulder?!" Then turned back down and whisper shouted _'Plagg, hide!'_ He looked up as Tiki was looking to see if there truly was another kawami. "Ummm there's something on your shoulder, it's kind of red, annnddd moving."

"T-t-there is? Let me see." I turned looking at my shoulder. _'Tiki hide!'_ Adrien looked at me with a face of pure confusement. I kicked myself inside, if he was really Chat, he could probably notice my kawami from a mile away.

"Plagg. I - I think there's more to Marinette than I realised. That thing, on her shoulder if it is her kawami, then she must be ladybug." I sighed we were in the changing rooms after having just gone into the pool for about 10 minutes to find out where our 'beach hut' like thing was. Marinette had been a strong swimmer and beaten himself in all of their competition. She had looked even more beautiful in the water.

"So what? If she is that means that you've fallen in love with the same girl twice. And if you didn't realise, Marinette really _really_ likes you which means that ladybug likes the other half of you. Maybe if you meet each other here you can ask her who she likes in real life." Plagg said simply.

"Maybe you're right Plagg, maybe you're right." I sighed, why was life so complicated? If only Ladybug would let him tell a few people life would be a whole lot better. "Plagg remind me to ask Ladybug to reel my identity to someone." Plagg nodded, sad nothing but nodded. And for some reason, it made me feel good. Like for the first time in my life something was going to go well.

 _ **A.N: Well there's your angst,not very good but hey, it's my first fic. And a bit of lovey-dovey-ness from Adrien. Some LadyNoir next time and maybe some Ladybug - Adrien shipping. I don't know the proper ship name for that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N: So recently I've had a few reviews saying that it was hard to understand the story because of the changes of point of view so…. I have decided to mark out where the point of view changes with (apov) for Adrien/Chats and (mpov) for Marinette/Ladybug and (ppov) for Plagg and (tpov) for Tiki (just incase ; D). Remember I really don't mind if you point out some things wrong, as this is my first fic and story really.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any songs used in this fic.**_

~~(mpov)~~

I bange my head on the wall realising what I had just heard, I had guessed Adrien was in the other room and what I had just head had changed my mind on him completely. And now it was my turn to rant. "Tiki, what am I supposed to do. If Adren really is Chat Noir and I'm Ladybug, that just blew the whole 'let's not tell each other' thing"

"Yes well it's not helping you just went and blatantly shouted that you're ladybug to me! So loud that Alya could hear. And then you'll go and beat the bush at your special talk later tonight and never EVER, know who each other are." I stared at Tiki open mouthed, never once had I seen her shout. Not even when I had given up at being Ladybug had she shouted.

"Wow….you really want something don't you?" I asked raising my head to stare into Tikki's eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry to go full rant on you, but it's just that no matter what I have never seen Plagg. Weather Ladybug loves Chat, or Chat doesn't want to know who each other are. And even if we're Yin and Yang. Why do we have to be separate?" Tiki sighed her eyes dimming at the thought.

"Wow I never thought about it like that. It's fine you had a rant, you need to let stuff off you chest sometimes. You know what how about I scrap the whole, not knowing who each other are?" I looked over at Tiki who nodded her head vigorously and came and hugged my cheek. "I would love that, come on it's time to meet up with each other."

~~(apov)~~

"Plagg." I stared hard at him still taking in the information I had just heard, "did you ….know about this? About Marinette and Tikki? Have you wanted to see Tiki?" Plagg looked up from his piece of camembert, real concern for me in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Adrien. It was against what Ladybug wanted, I sensed the presence of another kawami when Marinette was around, and once I spotted Tiki in her bag. I really _really_ wanted to tell you, honestly, I just couldn't. You know when you're asleep, I'll try my best to persuade Tiki to let you know who each other are. But for now, it's our secret kid." Plagg came up and hugged my cheek and once more I felt like if I didn't have Plagg, I would have been diagnosed with depression long ago. "Thanks Plagg." I lay back down and befor I knew it I was asleep."

~~(mpov)~~

I stared at him, and my heart exploded. He looked far more at peace now than he was when he was awake. He was holding a small overused teddy and his untamed fringe was covering one eye, I brushed it back with my finger and saw a small black cat like kawami.

"There you go Tiki, your Plagg and my Adrien, someday soon, we'll get them both." I saw Tiki and her eyes were over filling with tears, of joy because she was seeing her best friend for the first time in millions of years. "Come now Tiki don't cry." I kissed her forehead but nothing stopped. I bent over Adriens head and gently kissed his cheek the smell of deodorant filling my nose, eventually I pulled back and a large tear dropped down my face onto his chest. I, realising the time, changed into pajamas and climbed into the double bed next to Adrien. "Goodnight, if anything comes out of this trip just know, I love you." I whispered my eyelids drooping with every word.

 _ **A.N: Sorry for the short chapter, a longer one will becoming soon, and to all those who wanted an identity reveal that is what might happen *wink wink*. See you later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **A.N: So guys quite a lot of things are going to happen this chapter. Hope that got you hyped, oh and before I forget if it's no one's point of view I'll put (3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person). Hope you like this chapter. Oh and this is a tad late because I have been fangirling SO hard over the last episode, no spoilers in this chapter, not much at least**_

 _(apov)_

I woke up and felt a wet patch and weight on my chest. Peeling my eyes open I looked down to see Marinette curled up next to me with her head on my chest, the remains of tears streaked down her face and a small red looking kawami on her chest. Her hand had found it's way under my teddy's head and to my bush of hair, where in her hand Plagg lay.

"Why do do have to look so cute Mari." I said to myself, looking at Marinette's serene face. Listening closely I could hear a purr coming from her throat.

"So you finally woke up?" A voice came from the doorway I instantly recognised it as Nino's and turned to face him moving carefully so I didn't wake Marinette, he continued. "So umm when are you going to go out?"

"Nino~" I wined trying my evil eyes out on him.

"In all seriousness, me and Ayla talked about it last night and we both agreed you would make a cute couple, and if you're worried that Marinette doesn't like you, she does, she _really_ does. That's why she's always stuttering. And even if you think you don't love her I've got a video that might change your mind." Nino passed me his phone and pointed at the video he wanted to show me, then pressed the play button. The video started and not too soon into it I saw Marinette Reach out her hand and cry "CHAT PLEASE NO!" I then, still sleeping, stroke her back and hair whispering calming thing to her. She then, finally, buries her head in my chest whilst a stream of tears rush down her cheek onto me. In the background I could hear Ayla saying 'Aww they're so cute, Nino shut up or you'll wake them' and Nino laughing. "Okay," I said as I looked up, "so maybe I like her a little,' Nino laughed silently at this

"A little?" He asks one eyebrow.

"Fine, a lot. I think. What time is it?" I corrected and asked trying to change the subject, Nino catching the drift answered.

"10, you should probably wake her, we're gonna try to go to the pool today." With that he left shutting the door behind him. I gently shook Marinette whispering in her ear "Time to wake up Princess," One eye peeled open and after that she jumped away from me her eyes wide and cheeks the same shade as ladybugs suit. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Were you awake for very lon-" She started words tumbling out of her mouth like a water down a waterfall. I put my finger on her lip. "Shhh, it's okay. I really liked having you there and you do realise what I said in the letter was true you know."

She looked up her eyes glistening and so wide they took up the entire space of the forehead. "You really think I'm…. cute?"

I thought about this for a while, before this whole thing began the answer would have been dead no. But now… now, now it's different. I don't know how or when it changed, but the answer had merged into a yes, big enough to be considered a _crush._ The word rang in my head and for once I was able to have a proper love for me back. I raised my head to see the hopeful eyes of Marinette. "Yes, yes I do. Come on let's have breakfast." With that I dragged her out of the room to the table, the shocked look still on her face, it was adorable.

 **XxTimeSkipxX**

(mpov)

I walked around the bend of the forest road, somehow managing not to have a nervous breakdown as Adrien walked with me hand in hand me towards the main center, a red colour powdering my all fairness it had been a dare, after Ayla had told me how apparently "So right, right. Marinette was all like 'I love you Adrien,' In her sleep of course then Adrien, you, right, right, stay with this. You were all like 'I …. I love you to Mari. How cute is that?!" Me and Adrien had dared them to go round try to be a couple, they agreed but on one condition that me and Adrien did it to. "So, ummm what do you want to do when we get in the pool," I asked as I looked up at his face, the two emerald eyes that stared of into the distance. "A-adrien," I stared right back at him trying to get his attention. Eventually I gave up with a sigh and turned to see what he was looking at, and my jaw literally dropped. The soft glow the 'northside parc' let off complemented the few streaks of sunrise against the morning twilight. The sound of birds tweeting and the nearby waterfall crashing down just made the whole place more serinic, the dome shaped center place sparkling and wet after the morning's dew drops. The rippling of the river to the side wavered faintly as the first adventurous ducks stepped into it. I looked back at Adrien trying to see what he took on it and saw the light in his eyes that usually hung there had disappeared and they shone with the overcove of threatening tears. I looked back down trying to think of a way to get him out of his ditch of despair, and only one thing came to mind….we were being a couple, right? I put it to test and quietly turned and kissed his cheek, once more the slightly product-y, sweaty smell of Adrien filled my head. It did the trick, he turned to look at me with surprise in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"What was that for?!" He said pretend anger in his voice the sparkle in his eyes,

"I'm sorry 'Mr. Let's Be Mega Depressing and Philosophical' but if I'd left you we would be standing here for the rest of the day, and since we're a 'couple' for the day I figured that would get you moving." I paused for a breath then carried on not letting Adrien speaking, my senses taking over from my nervousness, "Now if we're all done. Race you to Ayla and Nino!"

The good thing with having a famous person with us was that we got to go in before anyone else. So we got to go on all the slide and stuff first, I myself prefer to explore the pool personally so that's what me and Adrien did. After dressing in a flash, and hiding Tiki in my hair we went exploring playing and splashing each other all the while.

We had been going for a while when we found a small cove with no one (except one small tanned girl) not even lifeguards. We turned the corner into it and saw what I recognised as Rowan. I could tell the small girl from anywhere, she had been my friend at primary when mother and father had still been looking for bakeries. I had spent all my primary in there and Rowan was always there for me. Always. And now she was here to.  
"ROWAN?" I practically screamed, she looked up and Adrien backed away, muttering something about 'I'll leave you two be'.  
"Mari?!" She came over and we did our old hand shake, "Oh my goodness I haven't seen or heard of you since you left, what's happened?"  
"Long or short story?" I asked swimming over to the ledge she had previously been sitting. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You know me, guess."  
I told her the long story. At the end I looked and saw the small fox looking kawami. "You have a Kawami?" I asked, letting Tiki fly out from my hair. I inspected the thing closer and saw that it was beige in colour and had a small fluffy tail mimicking a one of a fox's. "Tiki's mine, I transform into Ladybug. Wait! Why do you have her out? People will see her and suspect stuff." I jumped backwards realising I had Tiki out, and forgetting that I was in water not on land and falling backwards into the pool.  
"Don't worry girl. Your still at it I see. (she rolled her eyes playfully at that thought) No only other Kawami holders can see, or those distained to, like your friend over there. He can see both of ours. You can tell he's staring lie we just grew wings or something." I turned and looked at Adrien and he was. Then it hit me there was only one other super hero in Paris, and it seemed I found the kawami holder... Adrien

 _ **A.N: So I decided to split this chapter or you'll be waiting for the next chapter for like 3 weeks XD. Anything you want me to try and incorporate post in comments, I'm open to all suggestions. See you guys later. Bye! 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **A.N: This chapter follows straight on from the last one with no time skips AT ALL. Just so you guys know btw if you have watched the last few ep then you will know that my Volpina is totally different to the show's. This is on purpose! I didn't want an absolute horrible girl an Mari's bff. And I wrote this chapter down before the season finale came out. Once more thanks so much for the support, and sorry for the long wait for chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter (or part 2 of a chapter if you like ; D)**_

 _(apov)_

I stared and she stared back. It was like fate had hit us over the head at the same time, I don't know about her but my best fear had come true. The two girls I love were the same. One of them, Ladybug, had been my crush since I got my miraculous, and the other, Mari, who I had developed since I got to see her real side. The other girl, Rownan, I think waved at me and, behind her hand so Mari couldn't see, mouthed 'she likes you, she has for, like, forever' I blushed at this comment and turned my back so Mari couldn't see and I could talk to Plagg.  
"Plagg," I hissed, "Can you go over to where the girls are and try and see what there talking about (Plagg stared at me and raised one of his tiny eyebrows) _pleeeaaaasssee._ " I begged, Plagg rolled his eyes but nodded and flew over to behind the girls. I waited for about 5 minutes until Plagg came back with a massive smile on his face. "There really is Tiki there (I frowned at him a confused look on my face) oh, Tiki is the ladybug kawami. If you go over round the back of the seats you'll be able to hear them better." Plagg suggested.

It was some time till I finally managed to find a way to sneak round to try and spy on the girls, so by the time I got there they were past idle chit chat.  
"Sooo," Rownan sang to her friend looking her dead in the eye, "do you love him?"  
"Who?" Mari answered innocently, Rownan raised an eyebrow, "oh, Chat (she sounded crest fallen at the thought of this) I-I do, b-b-but not how he wants. I love him as a brother, he wants to be... you know. I like Adrien and if he's Adrien, he's being dumped over himself. And I don'tt want that to happen." I stared at Plagg and gulped.

XxtimeskipxX  
 _(mpov)_

We sat on the bed backs facing each other, staring at anything we could that wasn't the other person. It was horrible, and I couldn't stand it. I stood up, walked to the door frame. I rested a hand on there door frame and said, "Whatever you heard is true, believe it if you want, but right now I'm going out. Oh and ask all the questions you want your not getting an answer." With that I walked swiftly into the twilight placing a letter on the desk and as soon as I was round the bend transformed into Ladybug. "Come on Tiki, let's go explore this place at night." I said to Tiki jumping from building to building.

XxtimeskipxX

My feet hung over the window sill and stared at Adrien he looked... peaceful, even if a small frown line creased his face. "Oh my god Adrien why must you be so cute," I stared at his lips and a thought came through my mind which I pushed out quickly. Tiki spoke in my head 'Marinette, I mean if he is Chat he kissed you first'  
"Tiki, your supposed to be the sensible one here. Buuuttt, since you said so" I flung myself through the open window. I landed softly on my bed then lent down and kissed Adrien. "Good night Prince," I muttered as I came back up for breath, "I hope it's a good one." I swung back out of the window and went of to the night.

(apov)

I shot up awake as soon as Ladybug had left the room. I looked over to my pillow where Plagg was sleeping I prodded him slightly. He slowly woke up and looked over at me. "What do you want?" He demanded.  
I sighed "I just got kissed by Ladybug and we need to follow her!" He sighed but nodded eventually, "Plagg transform me!" I shouted.

(mpov)

I stared at Nino's room, 'Alya had crept in without us noticing I thought' to myself, 'How cute'. They were snuggled up under the blanket Alya's head resting on Nino's bare chest, whilst they were rapped in a constant embrace. Suddenly I heard a noise from beside me, I turned to see Chat leaning next to me his arm, slightly wrapped resting on my shoulder. I didn't scream, I just rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you spying on them milady?" Chat asked, the usual tone of voice he had was gone. He sounded like Adrien. "Of course not, they're just my friends." I looked around and saw a hammock with blanket, made for two people. "Do you want to lie down or.. or something?" I blushed, realising at what that could imply, "N-not in a rude way."  
Aiden looked me in the eye and put a finger to my lip. "Of course let me get a blanket m'lady." I lay down on the hammock and the next thing I knew was I was asleep.

XxtimeskipxX

(apov)

I woke up and saw Marinette " Hello ladybug."

 **A.N: Hey guys I'm so SO sorry that I haven't posted in almost a year! There will be more for all you guy that wanted it. Thanks for the reviews and all that stuff it just makes me so happy when I read them. I'll be happy to take suggestions if any of you want them. I will try to update quicker guys so I hope you all keep updated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: So guys I hope to make more regular update now : ) I got told by a helpful review that the fox kwami has a name now, Trixx (thanks for that speedwannabe416) So hope y'all like this chapter. By the way I thought I should tell you guys that if it is Rownan's pov it'll be (rpov). This starts a little bit before the last chapter ends.**

(3rd person)

A fox like silhouette hopped from one tree to another as she stared at the little beacons of light that shone out of the darkness. "Wow, this place was beautiful at night, I will have to get Mari to see this some time." She breathed. A small voice rang out in her head, "Hey how about we go check them out, I'm sure that this 'Mari' girl hasn't been visited by Volpina yet has she?" "True come on lets go." Volpina replied before she hopped down from the tree branch landing on her feet without a sound.

(rpov)

I walked casually across the wooded path, my tail swinging behind me. The place was deserted so they had no chance of them being spotted by anyone. Which was a relief because, to someone who wasn't used to super heroes, seeing someone walking down a lane with fox ears and a tail would probably be quite alarming. I looked at the little cottages that lined the path. They were one floored lodges that has a small pointed part at the front, with a full sized window with the curtain drawn. There was yet another full length window that was on the side which behind was a kitchen. The last window facing the path was a small window with a curtain that hid the bedroom. Most of them were silent with the lights off, but the occasional one on each street were lit with a small tinkle of laughter that seemed to rise and fall around the park. I hopped lightly onto the roof and pattered lightly as I walked across hoping to spot someone that looked like a ladybug super hero or that cute little blond boy that Mari liked. My foot slipped slightly on the roof and I fell onto the little hill behind the cottage I was standing on. I flipped in midair during the fall and landed on my knee as I heard a small door slam from inside the cottage. I jumped into the branches of the nearby tree.

 **XxtimeskipxX**

I climbed down the tree once both Chat Noir and Ladybug were fast asleep. There was a 'whooshing' sound and Tiki and Plagg were flying above a untransformed Marinette and Adrien. "Hey you guys do you need any food what do you like to eat?" I asked as I walked towards them my transformation wearing off as Trixx flew towards Plagg and Tikki as she opened her mouth to give a sassy response before I cut in, "I know you like nuts Trixx, I was asking Tikki and Plagg." "I like cookies and Plagg likes camembert, do you have any?" Tikki replied pulling the blue blanket that was covering Mari and Adrien. "Yeah, come on let's go inside." I walked over to the window and hopped inside motioning for the kwami to follow me.

 **XxtimeskipxX**

(apov)

"Hello Ladybug" I breathed in almost a whisper tone as I brushed one of Marinette's bangs of her face. I sat up slightly causing the hammock to rock. 'Man, it's cold outside' I muttered as a blast of wind hit my exposed arm. There was a small groan of protest from the small girl next to me as the blanket fell off the hammock and onto the floor. Marinette still being fully asleep did the only thing reasonable and grabbed the closest warm thing, me. I leaned over her to reach the blanket causing her to grasp me tighter. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. The hammock was pretty high up and I couldn't be bothered to get out just to get the blanket and I don't think that Marinette's grasp would let up even if I wanted to. After a few tries of reaching out and trying to grab it I gave up and called for Plagg. "PLAGGGG! PLAGG! Seriously is he just gonna ignore me. Humph, typical Plagg, laziest mini god on the planet" I muttered to myself, as I reached over Marinette. The hammock was tipped almost on its side when me and Mari fell onto the floor with a thud. (mpov)

I woke with a thud literally. I woke up when I fell onto the floor... with a thud. I just lay there for a bit until I heard a gentle 'oof' and I felt a warm breath on my cheek. Now that I thought about it the ground seemed suspiciously warm and soft compared to last I checked. I cracked an eye open to be staring at a light green pupil. I instantly recognized it as Adrien's, you can only go on staring at his pictures so long until you recognize him anywhere. "Huh the ground sure is a lot nicer that I knew it was yesterday, man if only it was so soft always. Waait, since when has outside had underfloor heating." I muttered to myself, it was an old habit I had had for ages, my eyes closing collapsing back onto the upgraded floor, "Man this floor sure is posh," I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me roughly. "Marii~, why are you lying on Mr. Agrest," A voice cut through her thoughts on underfloor heating. I laughed, "Phfft, lying on Adrien. Please Alya you and I both know that that thing only happens in dreams, or when I trip, which is pretty much every day but hey, moving on-" I was cut off from further rambling when Alya pulled me up onto my feet, forcing me to open my eyesif I didn't want to fall back on to the floor. I looked down at where I was lying. "Now you believe me?" Alya said with a smirk, "seriously girl, if you gonna try and seduce a guy at least do it in the privacy of a room. Now if you don't mind I need to go tell Nino about this." "ALYA, it wasn't like that and you know it and DON'T YOU DARE TELL NINO!" I shouted probably waking everyone in the resort, "I don't even know how I got down there, last I knew I was sleeping with Chat, and when I woke up with Adrien." I looked down at Adrien he was flushed red at Alya's previous comment. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place."Chat?" I waited for a confused vice saying something like 'What about him' or 'As in Chat Noir?' What I wasn't expecting was a cocky smile and a all to familiar phrase. "M'lady". It was the last thing I remember before I promptly blacked out.

(Apov)

Admittedly it might have been partially my fault that Marinette fainted. I couldn't know that that was going to happen. No harm was done. Marinette woke up after about 15 minutes when Alya was seriously panicking. Mari's friend was standing around overseeing it all. Alya had been really overprotective at first but Rownan was the only person who knew how to cope with things so Alya sorta backed down for a while. "Guys talk a bit quieter will you I have the worst headache imaginable." She whispered as Rownan went out the room. I slipped out as Alya and Nino crowded round her whispering about how scared they were. "What are you doing? I asked as innocently as I could. She turned and looked at me accusingly. "Waiting for you to follow me. Remember, curiosity killed the cat. Remember. You ARE Chat Noir aren t you?" She said smiling. "I'm think anyone knows this but I'm here to talk about Marinette. And don't worry it won't be long." She continued as I opened my mouth to object. "Basically. She likes you but she doesn't think she's good enough for you soooo... ask her out cos' you clearly like her even more now you know she's ladybug. It's clearly the only thing to do." I stared at her. It was true, she would never tell me or ask me out so really it was up to me to fix it. "I guess that would be fore the best but I don't know. I don't think I have enough confidence." I muttered. "Who said you'd be confessing. I heard a certain kitty cat would be better up for the job." She smiled slyly turning on her heel walking back to the commotion in the main room. XxtimeskipxX

(rpov)

"You, don't think I was too hard him?" I asked as I placed my brush down on the table. I was sleeping in a small one person cottage with Trixx to keep me company. "Not at all. He really needs to start acting, he's always graveling on and on about his 'lady' and yet he does nothing." Trixx sighed after swallowing on her nut she was eating. I frowned. "How do you even know that?" I looked at her, "You'd barley heard of him before the start of the week let alone know that sort of stuff." "Oh yes I didn't tell you. You know your friends kawami, Tiki, yeah, me and her have been talking for a while. Honestly, the amount of things that boy says is ridiculous. Now you said you'd take me to the pool today, I'll plait your hair don't worry. You just sit here and rela-" Trixx said hovering in mid air as a crash and a scream came from outside the window. "It seems I spoke to soon." I nodded and said "Trixx transforme moi!"

 **A/N: Hello all. Thanks for reading chapter 7 of my fic. I have a bunch of different ideas for new fics so if you want to see anything as always post it down below in the comments. That was your reveal don't worry though there will be some fluff after the akuma attack. So I'm going to try update more regularly, I hope y'all will stick with me till the next update. See ya!**


End file.
